The Empress
by The Creatress
Summary: If you want a summery than look at the title! Well, it has hints of Takari. Kaikai! Pure evil, true beauty. It rules! This is for Hari Koen's contest!!!!!! (completed) (sneak preview of sequel included)
1. The Choise

Disclaimer- I can keep wishing but I'll never own Digimon! Life's not fair!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
*********************************************  
Author's Note: I was about to make a list of reasons why the former DE and our Computer Mistress would make a good couple. But then, I decided to call her the Computer Empress. My sister, Primrose, said, "now we have a Digimon Empress, too? Man, the Digi-World's in trouble!" I told her that there was no such enemy, but then I got the idea fooooooor . . . The Empress. (you stare) What? I'm not the only person who decided to write my own version of the story of the Kaiserin. Lots of people did it already so why shouldn't I? Hm? You don't think I can take the challenge? Oh, I'll show you!  
  
Sincerely Rose  
*********************************************  
The Empress  
  
"Can we stop now?" Yolei asked. "Yolei, you asked the very same question one minute ago," Cody said. "Why don't you stop complaining?!" Davis grumbled, "it's all you ever do. Try something new with your mouth like shutting it."  
  
Yolei grumbled. After a few minutes, they stopped near a forest.  
  
"Finally!" Yolei exclaimed. Davis took charge. "Okay, people listen up!" he ordered, "TK, Kari, Cody, look around the area and see if there are any control spires near by. Yolei, look for some firewood.  
  
Yolei groaned as she got up. "Hawkmon, you stay," she told it, "I'll go alone." She walked off into the woods.  
  
"You know, Yolei can be a real pain sometimes," Davis said. "I don't like to agree with you on that one, but I have to," TK agreed. "Yeah, she can be annoying at times," Kari shrugged. "She's a good friend," Cody paused, "but, annoying and hurtful sometimes." "I know what you guys mean," Hawkmon said, "but-"  
  
He was interrupted by the sound of wood hitting the floor. They turned around to see Yolei.  
  
"Uh oh," Patamon whispered. Yolei was fighting to hold back tears. Her hands were rolled into fists.  
  
"It's nice to know how you guys feel," Yolei stammered. With that, she turned around and ran off full speed into the forest.  
  
"Yolei, WAIT!" Hawkmon shouted after her. The rest of them starts to run after her. "I think we really hurt her feelings," TK said as he ran.  
  
"We shouldn't have said all those things," Cody added. "Who cares?" Davis asked, "it was all true." TK growled. He punshed Davis as he kept running. "Hey, what was that for?!" Davis demanded.  
  
"You know that we hurt her feelings, Davis!" Kari shouted. The brunette paused before adding, "and I care about her feelings!" "YOLEI, WHERE ARE YOU??!?!?" Hawkmon shouted.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Yolei kept on running. She didn't even stop when she heard her friends shouts. She didn't care when a branch hit her face, sending her glasses flying. She didn't know where she was heading, but she had to get away.  
  
She had to get away from from Cody, from Hawkmon, from everybody. Especially Davis.  
  
Without knowing it, she ran so far that she left the area where the other Chosen Children were. She ran into another area which had a control spire controlling lots of Digimon. An area where the Digimon Emperor was. An area where the Emperor's base was. An area where she's going to get into lots of trouble.  
  
Yolei had her eyes closed. Tears were already making their way down her cheeks.  
  
She wasn't watching where she was going sooo . . .   
  
SMACK!!!!!  
  
She ran right into the Emperor and was thrown back. "Watch where you're-" Ken started. He stopped after he relised who is was. He smirked after he saw her tears. "Well, well, well, what do we have here?" he smiled.  
  
"Go away, Ken," Yolei sobbed without getting up, "I don't have time for this." She didn't care that she was surrounded by Digimon with dark spirels and that she didn't have her Digimon here to protect her.  
  
Ken signaled for the other Digimon to leave. Even Wormmon left, hoping that his partner wasn't going to do anything to the young girl.  
  
Ken knelt down infront of her. "So, where are your friends?" he asked. "What friends?" Yolei asked not looking up.  
  
The Emperor relised that she must've broken up with her friends. "You know that I could destroy you right now," he told her. "I don't give a fuck if I die," Yolei snapped. Ken was taken back. He didn't expect her to swear.  
  
Don't five a fuck if you die, eh? Well, we'll just see about that. I'll get this one to join me. the Emperor thought. He got up.  
  
"Alright," the boy genius said to the still sobbing girl, "I'll give you a choice." "Yepee, aren't I lucky?" Yolei growled. "Oh, you're lucky alright," Ken snapped, "I don't make this offer to many people."  
  
"What is it?" Yolei asked. "Number 1: I tell the Digimon to detroy you and you die right here," Ken said, "or number 2: You join me."  
  
Yolei slowly looked up at him. He smirked at her. "What'll it be? Die or join the winning side?" he asked. Yolei bit her lip. "If only all decisions are so hard," Ken continued.  
  
Yolei didn't know what to do or say. It wasn't like her friends were really her friends in the first place, so why should she even stay on the "good guys" side? But, then taking her anger out of the digi-world . . . Yolei knew that she shouldn't turn evil, but who even cared?  
  
"Alright," she said after a minute of thinking it over, "I'll join you." Ken smiled at her. "Good choise," he said to her, "I knew not all of you had to be dimwits."  
  
He reached out his hand. She took it.  
  
  
End of Chapter 1  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Well, what did ya think? I know it was like so short, but hey, this is just the beginning! Kinda like the prolouge. I'm sure I spelled that wrong. Anyway, I thought hard about how to get her onto his side. It wasn't easy. Put a dark ring around her? No, already done. Seduce her into joining him? How many times have that idea been used? Talk her into it? Hell, Ken's supposed to be an evil genius! Evil geniuss don't do anything that simple! So, this idea about her running away just popped into my head when I was ready to give up. Whattcha think?  
  
- Rose Silverstein 


	2. The New Empress

Disclaimer- I do not own Digimon and never will. As my fifth grade teacher once said, 'life's not fair!'  
**********************************************  
Author's Note- Part 1 turned out to be crummy, didn't it? Well, the romance didn't really start. I'll see if I can make this part a bit better.  
Sincerely Rose  
**********************************************  
The Empress  
  
Yolei looked around the room she was standing in. It was HUGE! The walls were a creamy pink, the floor was made of marble and the ceiling was VERY high. It had a crystal chandelier right in the middle of it. There was a huge window. The shutters were open and moonlight shone through the glass letting some light into the room.  
  
Almost all the furniture was black and gold. The full length mirror had a black frame with gold corners. The dresser was black and gold, the closet was black and gold, everything was black and gold. Just the bed was black.  
  
Yolei smiled. "This is very . . ." she didn't know how to end that sentence. Her face clouded over. She had a new mission in the Digi-world. Destroying the DD. She is the new Digimon Empress.  
  
Ken had brought her here right away after she agreed to join him. His room was right next door. He told her to try her uniform on and left.  
  
Yolei looked around the room once more. She hadn't noticed it before, but there was a black outfit on the bed. She went over and picked it up.  
  
The skirt was very short and seemed tight. It probably came like only half-way down her thighs. The top was full sleeved. It looked just like the Emperor's, exept hers was black and silver instead of blue and gold. There were no gloves.  
  
There were a pair of high-heeled boots beside her bed. Yolei didn't know whether to call them boots or not. They only came up an inch higher than her ankles.  
  
She took of her old clothes and put the new uniform on. She found out that she had been wrong about the skirt. It didn't come halfway down her thighs, it only came a quarter, but it was kinda tight. There were slits at the sides for easy movement. "Now, this is what I call mini-skirt!" she exclaimed.  
  
The top was also short. If it had stopped any higher, her breasts would've shown or something.  
  
There was no cape.  
  
It was then that she relised that she couldn't see very far. "Huh?" Yolei asked herself, "oh on! My glasses!"  
  
"Something the matter?" The Digimon Emperor appeared in the door way. "Well, um, I lost my glasses and I can't see very far without them so, umm . . . " her voice trailed off.  
  
Ken frowned. He held up his hand. "How many fingers?" he asked. Yolei shrugged. "I can't tell," she admitted with a shrug.  
  
"Well, we can fix that," the Emperor said. "How?" Yolei asked, "you can't fix my eyes." "I can't, can't I?" Ken smirked, "we'll just see about that." "What are you talking about?" Yolei questioned.  
  
"Follow me!" Ken ordered. He led her to a room. There were a few monitors in there, but it wasn't the control room. There were two tables right in the center of the room. One had a light bulb over it. (it wasn't lit)  
  
The other table had lots of things on it. Mostly wierd tools that Yolei had never seen in her life.  
  
There were other things in the room. Lots of cupboards and bottles of coloured liquids.  
  
Ken walked in and Yolei followed. "Lay down," he told her, indicating the table with nothing on it.  
  
Yolei was beginning to feel nervous, but she did as she was told. Ken picked up something that looked like a remote controll and pressed a button. All the lights went out, but the light bulb on the table lit up flaring into Yolei eyes.  
  
"Hey!" Yolei exclaimed, "are you trying to fix up my eyes or make me blind?!" "Relax," Ken said.  
  
He then disappeared into the darkness. 'What is he up to?' Yolei aksed herself. He reappeared with a bottle of hot, red gel-like substance. "H-hey, what-?" Yolei started, but Ken cut her off.  
  
"I'll tell you later," he said, "don't worry." He picked up something that looked like two needles stuck together. (A.N. Kinda like those double needle things you get when you buy compases)  
  
Yolei was really beginning to feel nervous. Ken took the cap of the bottle. Imediatley, steam came out. He dunked the needles into the gel, which sizzled.  
  
Yolei gulped and Ken smirked at her. "Afraid?" he asked. "No," Yolei replied. Scared? Her? Of course, not. She was more like terrified. She was horrified. Maybe even petrified. She bit her lower lip.  
  
"Now, don't move!" Ken instructed. "Gladly," she breathed much to Ken's amusement. He chuckled, slightly. "This WILL hurt," he almost promised. Yolei groaned, which caused Ken to smirk again.  
  
He brought the needles closer to her eyes. The needles had hot, sizzleing gel on them and Yolei wanted to move so much at that momment, but she didn't. He told her not to move. Probably because if she did, then the red stuff would probably blind her.  
  
He stuck the needles into her eyes, but Yolei didn't feel anything. She almost thought that it probably wouldn't hurt at all, but just then she felt something inside her eyes and it felt more than just a little uncomfortable. Then, her eyes began to burn and Yolei couldn't help but let out a scream.  
  
She felt something come out of her eyes and she moved, not stopping to think if it would be okay. She sat up and buried her face in her hands. Her eyes were shut tight and she intended to keep them that way, until the burning sensation went away.  
  
"Come on, lay back down," she heard Ken say, "the gel has to get into your eyes." She let him gently push her back down onto the table.  
  
Eventually, they did after a minute or so. Yolei slowly opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was the Emperor who was standing over her. He smirked AGAIN! (A.N. Am I the only one starting get sick of his smirks? (looks around) Guess so.)  
  
"So, how do you like your new eyes? Better than the old ones, I'll bet," he said. "Y-yeah," Yolei stammered. And she DID like them a whole lot better. She could see perfectly clear now. "Th-thank you," she mumbled. "Any time," Ken answered.  
  
He helped her off the table. Her vision started to get blurry. "H-hey, something's happening," Yolei said. "It'll get better after you get some rest," Ken promised, "I'll walk you to your room."  
  
She felt his hands on her shoulders and let him lead her towards her room. After a minute of walking, one of his hands left her shoulders to open the door. He led her into the room and made her get into bed.  
  
"When will the blurryness go away?" Yolei asked, sounding like a small child. Ken smirked again. "You won't see it in the morning," he said.  
  
He turned the lights off and left.  
  
  
The End of Chapter 2  
******************************************************************  
Author's Note: How was that? I'm going to Montreal today and won't be back for a whole week, so don't expect to see Chapter 3 too soon. I still have to update the Samantha Series! And The Perfect Image. Hey, if you didn't read those two, then check'em out! I was really getting tired of the contact lenses thing, so I made Ken do an opporation to her eyes. Heh, heh! Is this chapter short? Well, ya can't blame me! I'm in a rush. Besides, this isn't the only Kaiyako Series on ff.net with short chapters . . . (coughcoughWith An Iron Fistcoughcough) I can't wait to read the next chapter of that other fic. (Hurry up, Morelei!!) So, what did you think of The Empress so far? Be honest with how you review. If you want to flame me, then do it. I have marshmellows that are dieing to be flamed! 


	3. Thoughts

Disclaimer- I do not own Digimon, I never had and I never will. Life is so UNFAIR!  
*********************************************************************  
Author's Note: I started on chapter 4. It was supposed to be #3, but it wasn't going right, so I decided to rewrite it. I'm very sorry for keeping you all waiting.  
Sincerely Rose  
*********************************************************************  
The Empress  
  
  
  
Yolei woke up the next morning, feeling good. Her vision wasn't blurry or anything and she didn't need those bothersome glasses anymore.  
  
She smiled to herself and turned over. Suddenly, something didn't seem the same as it did last night. She sat up and looked around the room.  
  
Everything looked the same. Blue walls, marble floor, black and gold furniture, full length mirror, big window . . .   
  
She decided that she most likely got that feeling because she never slept in a such a big room, and her pillow in her other room wasn't so big and it wasn't nearly as soft and comfortable as this one. She decided that must have been it, but a tiny voice at the back of her head kept on telling her that something was different.  
  
She hugged herself, as a shiver went up her spine. Her arms were bare. She fingered her shoulder. They were bare, too, except for a thin, silk strap. She felt her clothes. Everything was loose and felt like silk.  
  
She layed back down, not wanting to get up. She wrapped the covers around her body and closed her eyes.  
  
She felt something here. Something she never felt when she was around her family or friends.  
  
When, she was with them, this feeling wasn't with her. But, inside this place, the place she thought she was destined to destroy, she felt a special emotion. She felt incomplete without it and she felt perfect with it. For momment, she could've died if she knew she had to leave.  
  
The feeling was nice, warm and comforting, but at the same time another part of it made her scared. Maybe because it was strange and mysterious. A small part of her inner mind knew that the feeling might hurt her.  
  
Maybe it wasn't the place she was in. Perhaps it was another person in that place with her.  
  
She sighed and tried to get back to sleep. She'll figure this out later.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Author's Note: That was so damn, short! Okay, here's the deal. I had to add more feeling to this fic and the perfect way to do it seemed to be to type how Yolei felt about her new life. I know this was short, and I'm going to make it up to you. Now for your amusement, I want YOU, yes, YOU to try and figure out what was so different. I'll give you a hint:  
  
She hugged herself, as a shiver went up her spine. Her arms were bare. She fingered her shoulder. They were bare, too, except for a thin, silk strap. She felt her clothes. Everything was loose and felt like silk.  
  
Do you know what was different? What changed overnight? What was different from when she fell asleep to when she woke up? Hm? And who do you think changed whatever that got changed? Hm? Any ideas? (smiles mysteriously)  
  
- Rose Silverstein 


	4. Empress Style: Pretty'n Powerful

Disclaimer- I do not own Digimon and never will. My fifth grade teacher was right! Life is not fair.  
******************************************************  
Author's Note- The answer to the question is in this chapter. Do you think you got it right? I bet you did. It was pretty obvious.  
Sincerely Rose  
******************************************************  
The Empress Chapter 4  
  
  
After a few minutes, Yolei decided to get up. It was getting hot in her room. She walked infront the full length and starred at herself.  
  
She gasped. Something WAS different. She thought it was the room, but it was her clothes.  
  
According to her memory, she went straight to bed in her uniform without changing. Heck, she hadn't even bothered to take her shoes off! She was way too tired after the operation and had gone straight to bed!  
  
Now, here she was in a . . . a beautiful, silky, white, sexy night gown. As she starred at herself, she became aware of something. She looked pretty. She twirled around infront of the mirror. She actually looked good. Cool!  
  
Then, another thought struck her. Who had changed her clothes? A Digimon couldn't have done it. No way, hosay! Most of the Digimon here had spirels around them. Maybe Wormmon, but she doubted it. He was small.  
  
The only other person in the whole base was _ _ _. She blushed bright red. Partly, because she hadn't quite gotten over her crush yet. The other part was because, she wasn't wearing ANYTHING (A.N. No! Nothing! No under garments, no clothes, no anything, no nothing!!!) under her gown.  
  
She then spotted a piece of paper on the table next to her bed. It was balck and gold and had a drawer. Still blushing, she went over and picked it up. Her hands trembling, she read what it said:  
  
. . . don't let the bed bugs bite . . . my Empress . . .   
  
Yolei stood still, frozen in shock. She read the note over and over again. After she read it for the about the 17th time (note that it was a small note), she put it down. "Mind as well get dressed . . . " she mumbled to herself.  
  
She took a shower and found her uniform in the closet. She put it on, picked up a brush, sat on the edge of her bed and started to work out the tangles in her hair. Wanting to read the note again, she picked it up.  
  
This time, she noticed something on the back of the page. Curious, she read what it said:  
  
If you want to know who changed your clothes while you were asleep, look in the drawer.  
  
It was the same hand writing. "Look in the drawer?" Yolei asked herself. She wondered if a Digimon was asleep in there or something.   
  
If you want to know who changed your clothes while you were asleep, look in the drawer . . .   
  
Yolei slowly opened the drawer and looked inside. She gasped. There was only one thing in the drawer.  
  
The Digimon Emperor's dark glasses.  
  
Yolei picked them up. "So, it was him," she muttered to herself. She felt the colour rise into her cheeks. Pressing the glasses against her chest, she smiled.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"We have to keep looking for her," Hawkmon said. "But, we have to destroy the control spires first," Davis argued. Kari groaned.  
  
"I say that we split up," TK said. "What?!" everybody asked him. "Both jobs are important," TK explained, "we have to find her before the Digimon Emperor gets to her. But, then again, if she goes into an area that's controlled by the Emperor, that's just as bad because there might be lots of Digimon with dark spirels and she doesn't have Hawkmon there to protect her."  
  
"And if that's the case, we might end up in the same area as her when we're trying to destroy the spires," Kari added. TK nodded and smiled at her. "It would be a waste of time and for all we know, Ken already got to her and she joined him!" Davis exclaimed.  
  
Without thinking, Kari slapped Davis right across his face. Davis stumbled back and put a hand on his cheek. "Kari?" he asked. "Davis, you have gone nuts!" Kari exclaimed, "Yolei would never do that! Even if she did, we'll all know that we're the main reason she did it!"  
  
"Yeah, Kari's right," Cody agreed, "if we hadn't said all those things-" "If we hadn't spoken the truth, you mean," Davis interrupted. "That's enough, Davis!" TK shouted, "it's our fault she ran away and you know it! As the leader, you're supposed to be making attempts to find her!"  
  
"TK's right," Kari said, "why don't you want to find her anyways, Davis?!" Davis stayed silent. "You know what," he said after a momment of silence, "I'm out of here! Come on, Veemon!"  
  
Davis stomped away. Veemon hesitated before saying, "I'm sorry, guys," and following. "What now?" Cody asked. TK was still angry. "TK?" Kari asked.   
  
TK glanced at his watch. "It's almost lunch time," he noted, "we have to get back or our families will have a fit because we didn't call them saying that we won't be at home for lunch, so we better get back."  
  
"I have kendo lesson after lunch," Cody told them. "That's fine," TK said. He turned to Kari. "We'll see what we can do after lunch," he told her. Kari nodded.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Yolei starred at herself in the mirror. Was it just her or did the colour of her hair get darker? She fingered her hair. Then, she noticed something else. Did her hair get longer or what? It looked like it grew 20cm in the shower. It came way past her back.  
  
She had her uniform on. She had put her hair in the same style Mimi had in Season 01, but she took the pony tail out. A black hair band was in her dark, lavender hair.   
  
She had found some things in the drawers and cupboards. There were lots of things in the drawers she had already checked. She still hadn't opened most of them.  
  
But the ones she had already opened had things like lipstick, nail polish, cream, gel, combs, brushes and other things like that. Most of the things were make up.  
  
In the closets were, well, dresses. Lots of them were black and silky with long skirts which came all the way down to the floor.  
  
She had added scarlet nail polish and red lipstick. Then, just for fun she sprayed some perfume on herself. The perfume smelt like lavenders.  
  
She thought that she looked incomplete, somehow. Then, she knew what to do. She found her Digi-world clothes and looked for something in the pockets.  
  
She pulled out a pair of ear rings. They were long. Very long. She put them on. They almost came down to her shoulders. There were like a set of five black wires in each ear ring. The wires were twisted and turned and there were three red jewels in each ear ring.  
  
Looking into the mirror, Yolei smiled. A fierce, yet beautiful girl smiled mischieviously and proudly back at her. The girl in the mirror was so cunning. So sexy. So, so . . . perfect . . .   
  
Then, she tried to decide whether to get out of the room or stay inside until something happened. She thought that it was kinda stupid to go out on her own because the base was pretty much a maze. It was her first time here and she most likely would get lost.  
  
Almost imediatley, there was a knock at the door. "Come in," Yolei said. The door slowly opened and Wormmon crawled in.  
  
Once, he saw Yolei, he opened his mouth to say something, but the words just didn't come out. "Yes?" Yolei asked. "Umm, Ken-chan sent me to, umm, get you . . . " Wormmon started to fidget. "Okay, then," Yolei said, slowly, "let's go."  
  
"Alright," Wormmon said avoiding her eyes. He led her through a maze of corridors and hallways, until he finally stopped infront a large door.  
  
Without knocking, he just pushed it open. Yolei wasn't sure that that was a smart move. She found out that it wasn't.  
  
"Wormmon, don't you know how to knock?!" she heard Ken shout. "I, er, um, uhh," Wormmon stammered. "What?!" Ken demanded. He hadn't seen Yolei yet. "Um, here's Yolei," Wormmon said quickly.  
  
Yolei didn't hear him say anything. Then, she heard Ken say, "tell her to come in and you get lost." "Yes, sir," she heard Wormmon mutter back.  
  
Wormmon came out. "Go in," he said simply and crawled away.  
  
Yolei pushed the door open and stepped into the control room.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
CLIFFHANGER!!!! This part was short, too. I know. I bet all of youreaders out there are getting annoyed with the short chapters. Well, I'm just so damn lazy and you know . . . I still have to work on a new fic and end it by Sept 20 for a Kaiyako contest and I have no idea what to do!  
  
- Rose Silverstein 


	5. The Digi-destined Meet Her Highness

Disclaimer- I do not own Digimon. If I did, this whole Digimon Empress thing wouldn't be in a fic, now would it? No, it would be in the episodes!  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Author's Note: Well, I'll try to make this chapter as long as I can, okay? But, if I don't, well, you can expect to see part 6 soon.  
Sincerely Rose  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
The Empress Chapter 5  
  
  
Yolei took a deep breath and stepped into the room, closing the door behind her. "Umm . . . " she stammered. She saw Ken sitting in his chair, starring at one of those maps which show you which area has controll spires and which don't.   
  
Yolei noticed that there were more white sqares than black ones. Normally, she would've been happy at the Digi-destined's progress. Remembering them, she scowled. Partly, because remembering them made her angry and the other part was because there were more white ones than black ones.  
  
Yolei bit her lower lip, but stopped when she remembered her lipstick. She was feeling uneasy because she had helped some of those black ones go white.  
  
Without turning around, Ken motioned for her to come closer. Yolei cautiously walked toward him. She stopped when she was a few feet away from the chair.  
  
Suddenly, Yolei was feeling a bit (more than a bit) nervous. She shifted her weight from foot to foot, waiting for him to say something. She looked down at her black boots. As she tilted her head forward, her ear rings made a few jingling sounds.  
  
Ken finally turned his chair round so that he was facing her. When he looked at her, he saw a pretty, no, beautiful girl. She was gorgeous! So lovely and sexy, but, yet, she also looked ferocious and powerful. Let's just say, that he liked what he saw. (wink) Ken smiled. 'This girl is so Kaiserin material,' he thought.  
  
"Well, hello," he said. 'That was a stupid thing to say,' a little voice in the back of his mind told him. 'Shut up,' Ken growld back inside his head. Yolei looked up surprised. "G'morning," she muttered.  
  
Ken smirked. He turned back to the monitors. "Your friends are destroying more controll spires," he informed her.  
  
Yolei suddenly felt a surge of anger stir up inside her. She frowned. "What friends?" she growled. Ken grinned. She really did hate them.  
  
Ken turned to her and smiled evilly.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Well, that was controll spire #24," TK noted. Kari looked up and nodded.   
  
"What are you thinking about?" TK asked. "It's Yolei," Kari said, "something's telling me that Yolei's not okay." She suddenly got a fearful look on her face. "You don't think that the Digimon Emperor got to her already, do you?!" she asked TK.  
  
"Um," TK stammered, "of course, not, Kari. I don't think so. Besides, Yolei's a tough girl. Even if she did run into him, I don't think she'll let him do anything to her." Too bad TK wasn't as sure as he sounded.  
  
Kari wasn't sure that he was sure either, but she decided to keep quiet. But, TK saw by the look of worry on her face that she wasn't convinced. "Look," he said, "let's go back. We've don'e enough work here today." Kari nodded.  
  
Their Digimon returned to their rookie forms and they walked to the nearest TV screen.  
  
TK landed on the floor and Kari landed on top of him. They both blushed and jumped up.  
  
"Welcome back," they heard someone grumble. Davis was leaning against one of the chairs with Veemon at his heels.  
  
"Oh, hey, Davis," TK said. "Listen, I might've gotten carried away with the whole Yolei running away thing," Davis said to them, "she's a good girl. Smart and brave. Well, spunky, really. But, you have to admire that. But, still I'm not taking back anything I said. She is like that sometimes. But, I guess I shouldn't have said that in suck a mean way. Listen, I'm sorry . . . "  
  
Kari smiled. "That was sweet," she told him, "but, we're not the ones you should be appologising to." "She's right," TK agreed, "when we find Yolei you can say all that stuff you just told us to her. She'll understand."   
  
TK looked at the floor and back at Davis. "And I guess we should apologise, too," he mumbled, "we did agree with you, after all." "Yeah, but, remember," Davis said, sternly, "I'm not taking any of it back!"  
  
TK and Kari sighed. "Yeah, sure," Kari said. "Whatever, Davis," TK muttered.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
The next day . . .  
  
"Alright, Neferitimon!" Kari cheered as another control spire tumbled to the ground. "Yeah," Hawkmon muttered, showing no enthusiasm, "great." Kari noticed this. "Cheer up," she told him, "Cody and Davis are searching for her right now."  
  
"I would've been feeling a bit better if she had at least come home last night," Hawkmon said to her, "now the policed are searching for her, too. Not just the Digimon Emperor."  
  
Kari sighed, sadly. "I know, Hawkmon," she said, "I'm getting more worried by the minute. I know I shouldn't give up hope, but I can't help but think that something has happened to her. I don't deserve the Crest of Light . . . "  
  
"Of course, you do," TK said as he walked up to them, "I can't think of anybody else who's more filled with light than you are." "Thanks," Kari mumbled.  
  
Another control spire hit the ground, followed by two more.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile . . .  
  
Ken growled at the monitors as two more black squares turned white. What to do? What to do?? He had to keep working on his latest creation, but he couldn't let all the spires go down.  
  
Another one turned white. At this rate, he'd lose control over the whole Digi-world in no time at all.  
  
"Master?" a small voice sqeaked. "What do you want?!" Ken shouted into the shadows of the control room. Wormmon timidly crawled out. "More than 50% of the Digi-world isn't in your control, sir. Mabe you should just give up-"  
  
SNAP!!!!! The sound of Ken's whip cut him off. "Are you suggesting that I just give up the throne?!" the emperor growled, "just get lost! I'll deal with you later."  
  
At that moment, the empress walked in looking, well, bored. (There was now a whip attached to her belt) Wormmon inhaled deeply. He didn't know what kind of perfume she used, but he hoped that she wouldn't change it. She sighed and starred at the monitors.  
  
"They're here, aren't they?" she asked. "How did you know?" Ken asked. "Simple," the empress replied, "I just saw another control spire go down." Ken banged his fist on the table, causing her and Wormmon to jump.  
  
Ken glared at the screen, then suddenly, he grinned at Yolei. "What?" she asked. "You looked bored when you came in," he said. "Yeah, so?" she shrugged. "Would you like a challenge?" he asked.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
"Astala vista, control spire!" TK exclaimed.  
  
At that momment, Davis and Cody showed up with their Digimon. "Any luck?" Kari asked, hopefully. "Well, not really," Cody said, "we found her glasses a few kilometers from here. She must've run through the woods. But, we don't which direction she went. We couldn't find any foot prints."  
  
"Well, we'll just have to keep searching for her then," TK said.  
  
"Now, now, there's no need for that, it's just a big waste of time," a cold voice said, casually. "What the-" Davis asked, "who said that?!"  
  
An Airdramon appeared and there was somebody on it. "I should've known," Cody said, "I did find it wierd that you didn't come earl- WHAT IN THE NAME OF KAMI-???????" "YOLEI?!" all the DD shouted.  
  
"That would be 'your highness' to you," Yolei said in a sing-song voice. She grinned. "What the hell happend to you?!" TK demanded. "Have you lost it or something?" Kari asked.  
  
Another Airdramon appeared with the Digimon Emperor on it. It stopped right beside the other one and Ken jumped from that one to the other one. It was followed by six Tyranemon.  
  
Ken put an arm around her waist, pulled her closer and kissed her cheek. "Well, I see you've met my Empress. I was hoping to introduce you to her, but oh well . . . " "Shut up, Ken!" Cody ordered. "E-empress? As in Digimon Empress?" Kari asked. "No, as in Queen of Hell! Of course, he meant it as in Digimon Empress!" Yolei snapped.  
  
"See!?!? See?!? SEE!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Davis asked, pointing, "I told you she was evil!!!" He smiled, smugly. "Damn you, Davis!" Yolei shouted back.  
  
"Why, Yolei? Why?" Cody asked, fighting back tears. "You should know exactly why," Yolei said, her voice barely above a whisper. "Yolei, I know you would never do anything like this," TK shouted up at her, "so, if there's a dark ring on you then rip it off or something! This isn't funny."  
  
"Of course, it's not funny," Yolei said to him, "it's not even a joke." "You can't be serious," Kari whispered. "Oh, I'm serious alright," she replied, coolly.  
  
Hawkmon stared at her. "No," he whispered. "Yes," Yolei argued, "I'm not changing my decision." "So, we'll just have to defeat, too!" Davis declared. "You think that's possible?" the empress asked.  
  
"Attack them, now!" Ken ordered the six Tyranemon.  
  
The Digi-destined were already too stunned by this shocking turn of events, so the attack totally took them out by surprise. The Digimon were too surprised to attack.  
  
In no time at all, all the Digimon had returned to their rookie forms. "RETREAT!!!!" Davis yelled at the top of his lungs.  
  
In no time at all, they disappeared into the woods. "Aren't we going to go after them?" Yolei asked. Ken shook his head, running his fingers over her stomach. "No, let them get over it first."  
  
Ken smirked at her, as she blushed from the tickling feeling he was causing her. He was in a very good mood. Finally, they lost. He wasn't even crabby about not capturing them.  
  
"Let's go," he whispered, seductively into her ear. She nodded, smiling.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
The DD came to a halt. When they all caught their breath, Davis suddnly started to laugh. "What?!" TK demanded, "what's so funny, Davis?! How could you be laughing at a time like this?!" Davis stopped.  
  
"I was right," he said, "Yolei's evil. Bad to the bone. You guys didn't believe me- OUCH!!!!!!!" Cody had kicked him.  
  
They all stared at him. "Cody?" Kari asked. "Yolei wouldn't have done this by herself," Cody stated, "something or somebody must've drove her to her decision." He walked up to a television. Without turning around, he said, "we're going to find out what it was and we're going to fix it."  
  
Holding up his D-3, he and Armadillamon got sucked in. Kari turned to Hawkmon. "Hawkmon, are you going to be alright?" she asked. "I-I'll be just fine, thank you," he answered.  
  
He sounded fine, but TK noticed something glisten in his eyes.  
  
***********************************************************  
That night . . .   
  
"Sire?" Wormmon asked, coming into the control room. "What?" came the reply. "Sir, don't you think you should have some dinner by now?" the worm asked, suspicious why he didn't get kicked or whipped when he came in without knocking.  
  
"You're right," he heard Ken say. Wormmon almost gasped. He listened to him? He was about to see how far he could take it, but decided not to push his luck.  
  
"Err, that's all," he said quickly and crawled out.  
  
As soon as he heard the door shut, Ken got up and walked out, his cape flowing out behind him. He was in such a good mood that even he couldn't believe it.  
  
Entering the dining room, pulled out a chair and sat down. There was another place set across from him.  
  
'Where is she?' he thought to himself.  
  
Just then, the door creaked open. He turned around and almost gasped.  
  
Before, she had been beautiful and powerful. Now, she looked beautiful and radiant and not even mean. Very different from what he had seen earlier in the day.  
  
Yolei stood there wearing a dark green, velvety dress which showed off her figure. The straps were very thin. The dress came up to her ankles. She was wearing, green high-heeled shoes. She was also wearing pink lipstick and pink masscara.  
  
Her hair was parted in the middle and was held back with two green barrets. Two strands of her hair was falling over her face.  
  
She closed the door, walked over and sat down across him. "Hi," he said, simply. He smirked. "You're looking nice," he complimented. "Thanks," she said starring down at her food, blushing a bit.  
  
Halfway through dinner, he picked up his glass of wine, took a sip and said, "we'll I'm full." "Yeah, right," Yolei snorted. "I'm not that interested in-" Ken started, but Yolei interrupted. "I heard that sometimes you never eat," she said.  
  
"Who told you that?" Ken asked. "A worm," she answered. It was true; Wormmon had told her.  
  
She stood up walked over and sat down on his lap, putting an arm around his neck and resting her head against his chest.  
  
Ken smirked, then had a devious idea. He put an arm around her. "I'll tell you what," he said to her, "I'll eat the rest of this IF I can have you for desert," he whispered seductively into her ear, "in my room."  
  
Yolei went bright red. She snuggled against him. "Deal," she whispered back.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
A.N. Oh, boy. Gotta go write a lemon now! Ugh! Now, I know some of you readers don't want a lemon. So, if ya don't, just don't read chapter 6! Just go on to chapter 7. You won't miss ANYTHING, but a sour chapter, I promise! Now, I have never written a lemon before and I know that it's gonna suck BIG TIME! But, I said I'd do it, so . . . (sigh)  
  
- Rose Silverstein 


	6. The Digi-destined Get Captured!

Disclaimer- I do not own Digimon. If I did, this whole Digimon Empress thing wouldn't be in a fic, now would it? No, it would be in the episodes!  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Author's Note: (sniffles) Everybody's probably mad at me, 'cause I didn't make this part a lemon. Well, sorry!! Writing a lemon was supposed to be easy for me, but it was waaaaaaaaay too hard. So, a lemon MIGHT come up later on in the series, but right now, we'd better just get on with the fic, okay? Okay . . . Sorry.  
  
- Rose Silverstein  
  
P.S. I'm very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very SORRY!! *****************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
The Empress Chapter 6  
  
  
  
  
  
Yolei woke up in his arms. What happened last night was a total blur to her, but she felt great. Without wanting to go back to sleep, she just cuddled up to him. After a minute or so, he also stirred.  
  
"Good morning," she muttered, "and good night. I'm going back to sleep." "No, you're not," Ken answered. Yolei giggled. "Yes, I am," she replied. Just then, they heard a crash outside.  
  
The DD had started to the control spire destroying for the day. "What the he**?!" Yolei asked, looking out the window, "today's Monday." "They must've come here before they went to school," Ken answered.  
  
Yolei turned around to see him attach the whip to his belt. He was fully dressed now. "Get dressed and we'll go out and greet them," he told her as he walked out, shutting the door behind him.  
  
* * *  
  
"Okay, we've been here for fifteen minutes and demalished (A.N. Spelling error? I dunno . . . ) twenty-seven control spires. I wonder why they didn't give us a welcome party yet," Davis wondered as a control spire hit the ground. "Yeah, something definitley changed," Kari agreed. "Err . . . I think you guys spoke too soon," Cody muttered.  
  
Just as the words came out of his mouth, six Tyranemon appeared. None of them had the emperor or the empress on them. An Airdramon appeared behind them. Ken was standing and Yolei was sitting near his feet. "Well, well, well," Yolei smiled, evilly, "what do we have here?" Davis growled at the couple.  
  
"Grrrrr," he growled. "Don't do that, Davis," Yolei warned, "you're face'll get stuck that way. Of course, that may improve your looks." "Oh, you are in for it!" Davis exclaimed.  
  
"Watch out!" Cody shouted. Davis turned around just in time to see a big ball of fire. "No!" Kari screamed. "Davis!" TK shouted as Davis and X-Veemon disappeared into the flames. When the fire disappeared, Davis and his Digimon started to fall.  
  
Pegususmon quickly flew beneath them and caught them both. When they landed, the others started to attack.  
  
The DD faught back bravely, but they weren't strong enough.  
  
Up on Airdramon, a certain someone was finding it very hard to keep her eyes on them. The empress dropped her gaze to the ground, unable to look at the DD, as she heard Kari shout out Neferitimon's name as the Digimon fell to the ground.  
  
"You all know what to do!" Ken shouted down to the Tyranemon. All of the Tyranemon formed a tight circle around the DD and their Digimon. Hawkmon was in the middle. 'Oh, no . . . ' he thought, 'it can't end like this. It can't! It just can't!! God, please help us . . . '  
  
One of the Tyranemon bent down and picked Hawkmon up in one hand. "What the-?" Davis asked as another picked up Veemon and himself. Another one picked up TK, Kari, Patamon and Gatomon. The last one took Cody and Armadillomon. All the Digimon were unconcious, except for Hawkmon, but he couldn't digi-volve without Yolei.  
  
When Yolei got up and looked back at her ex-friends, she saw that Davis and TK looked angry. Cody was looking half-worried and half-angry. As for the Angel of Light . . . Looks like the lit candle of hope has lost it's light. Well, it's either that or the wax ran out.  
  
Turning her gaze back to the ground, Yolei said, "let's go. We can lock'um up somewhere in the dungeons." She felt a pair of strong hands on her waist. She looked up at him. His mouth wore a smug smirk. He cupped her chin in his hand and kissed her right on her lips.  
  
Ken breathed two words into her ear. "We won."  
  
The End of Chapter 6  
  
**************************************************************  
A.N. Don't worry. The Series isn't over yet. Was this chapter short? Well, I get lazier everyday. There will be a chapter 7 and 8 and maybe a 9 . . . R&R with honesty. What do you think is going happen? 


	7. The Emperor and Empress

Disclaimer- I do not own Digimon. If I did, this whole Digimon Empress thing wouldn't be in a fic, now would it? No, it would be in the episodes!  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Author's Note: GO BACK AND READ CHAPTER 6 IF YOU HAVEN'T READ IT!!!!!!! IT'S NOT A LEMON!!!!!!!! (clears throat) And on to other news- well, there isn't anything else so get outta here.  
  
- Rose Silverstein  
******************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
The Empress Chapter 7  
  
  
  
  
"We won," the emperor whispered.  
  
* * *  
  
"How could this happen?" Kari asked for just about the twentieth time that day, "how?! How could we lose? This can't be happening. It just can't be." "Believe me, Kari," TK said, "it's happening."  
  
Kari sobbed and looked around the cell. TK was standing by the bars, starring out at nothing. Davis was sitting, his back leaned against the wall. Cody was sitting in a corner hugging his knees to his chest. Kari was standing in the middle of the small room, unable to believe what had just happened.  
  
Their Digimon were in another cell, in a different hallway. Probably on the other side of the base. Kari didn't know whether they already had spirels or not.  
  
They heard the heavy door open and close. Footsteps became louder as someone walked down the hallway.  
  
"Yolei," TK growled, moving away from the bars.  
  
Yolei appeared infront of the cell. "You all enjoying yourselves?" she asked. It was hard to tell if she was being sarcastic or not. "For the millionth time, why are you doing this?!" Kari asked. Yolei didn't glare at her or anything. She just smiled. "For the millionth time," she said, "you guys practically told me to do this, remember?"  
  
Davis jumped up. "You mean what we said that day you ran away?" he asked. "No, I mean the day pigs started to lay eggs!" Yolei snapped, "of course, that's the day I'm talking about." She closed her eyes and smiled as if remembering the sweetest momment of her life. "The day I was brought here and relised every single thing about the Digi-destined, my so-called friends." "Yolei, we're sorry!" Cody said as she opened her eyes, "we didn't mean it! Honestly, we didn't!"  
  
"Don't you think it's a little too late for that?" Yolei asked, with a smirk. "Yolei, have you gone mad?!" TK demanded, "you are the one who swore you hated the Digimon Emperor from the start, so-" "Yeah, well, sometimes someone needs to get slapped across his or her face to relise what's good for them. I just happened to be one of those people," Yolei interrupted, "and that's exactly what you guys did when you said that stuff."  
  
"Yolei-" Kari started. "Don't you think they've been calling you that for too long?" someone asked. "Huh?" TK asked. Ken appeared beside her. He kissed her cheek. Cody growled.  
  
"Yeah, I think so," Yolei answered, glancing up at him. She looked back at her former friends. "I also think we've stayed here a bit too long," she added, "let's go. Please? We can come down here and rub it in later." "Sounds good," Ken agreed.  
  
"Bye bye," Yolei sang as they turned around. Ken put an arm around her. "Sayanora suckers," he said. He laughed as they walked away.  
  
The Digi-destined heard the door slam shut. "God, why did we ever say that?" Kari moaned. TK put an arm around her. "I know how you feel," he whispered. "Wake up!" Davis shouted.  
  
The DD's heads snapped up at the voice of their leader. "Yolei. Is. Dead. She gone," Davis stated. "Davis, don't you think we can change her back?" Kari asked, hopefully. "No, Kari, I don't think there's much of a chance," Davis answered. "I have to agree with him on this one," TK muttered, "she definitley doesn't have a ring around her. She only did this because she hates us for what we said that day. She's not willing to forgive us. We'll have to try to escape, but I don't think that's possible with our Digimon, D-terminals, and D-3's gone." "Don't forget the Digi-eggs," Cody mumbled.  
  
They all sighed. "We'll just have to hope for the best," Cody muttered. But none of them, not even TK and Kari who have the crests of hope and light, believed that.  
  
There was a small window in the cell. Davis looked out and starred at moon. 'I wonder how long Tai and the others will notice we're gone,' he thought.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
The emperor and his empress laughed. "We've finally won," Ken said, flopping down onto the gigantic king-sized bed. He was still in the emperor uniform. Yolei had slipped into her nightgown. (A/N Well, they've already had some fun, so I thought, 'what the heck? Let'um have the same room!')  
  
She sat down on the edge of the bed. A digital clock, which was fixed into the wall, said that it was 11: 32pm. Ken looked at it. "There are only two more areas to take over," he said, "I say we start on it bright'n early. So, let's get some shut eye." Yolei looked at him.  
  
He motioned for her to lay down. Yolei smiled. She got up onto the bed and crawled right into his arms. As if on cue, the lights went out, plunging the room into darkness.  
  
********** A Few Days Later . . . * * * * * * *  
  
The map which shows the Digital World, the one which shows which areas have spires and which don't, was all black.   
  
Ken and Yolei were looking at the map. There wasn't a single Digimon in the world which wasn't a slave.  
  
Wormmon crawled in. Well, except for Wormmon. "Looks like you two are in total controll," he said. He wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Yolei, who was sitting in Ken's lap, turned around and smiled at him. "Wormmon, you thought we'd lose, didn't you?" she asked.  
  
"No, I didn't say that," Wormmon sputtered, "lots of the Digimon are gone. Where are they?" "In the real world," Ken answered, simply. Wormmon starred at the couple. Ken felt his eyes on them and laughed. "Wormmon, you didn't think we'd end it with the Digi-world, did you?" he asked. "What?" Wormmon asked. "Since yesterday afternoon, we decided to extend our wrath to the real world," Yolei explained, turning back to the monitors which now showed the map for the real world.  
  
This one was different. It was black and white, but didn't have any squares. It had the seven continents with black areas and white areas. More then half the world was black. "Pretty impressive for starting just yesterday, don't you agree?" Yolei asked. "Yeah, I guess so," Wormmon muttered.  
  
"Now, leave us," Ken ordered.  
  
Wormmon shook his head and started toward the door. Well, they may be evil, but did succeed. They loved eachother and were a beautiful pair. Wormmon knew this for a fact. He also knew this. As emperor and empress, they were going to rule the Digital World and the Real World fiercefully, ruthlessly and mercilessly.  
  
The caterpillar Digimon walked out and shut the door behind him, leaving the emperor and his empress kissing.  
  
The End  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
A/N: THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Go to the next chapter for a sneak preview!!!!!!!! 


	8. The Darkness Continues (sneak preview)

Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon. Okay?! Now, let's goooooooooooo!!!!!  
***********************************************************  
Author's Note: I didn't feel that the Empress was really over, so I decided to do a sequel. Here's a sneak preview of our favourite rulers' future.  
  
- Rose Silverstein  
  
P.S. This takes place years later. Ken's 23, Yolei's 23, so is Davis, TK and Kari. Cody's 20. Say, Ken and Yolei rule both worlds. Ever wonder how they're parents feel about this? Well, keep wondering, 'cause I might not even mention them. Oh yeah, I would like to remind everyone that Ken's an evil genius and evil genius' can do wierd, wacky things. (smile) So, Ken and Yolei are 23. Then . . . how can Audacia be 8? Wondering who Audacia is? You'll see . . . Of course, if you had already read one of my other fics, you'd know.  
************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
The Darkness Continues- Sneak Preview  
  
  
  
  
Demidevimon pulled at the corner of his eyes and stuck out his tongue. Goblomon made a wierd face, using his magic. Wormmon rolled his eyes in exasperation and watched as the two tried, and that word was TRIED, to amuse Audacia who was sitting on the golden steps on the boat. Audacia, who was bored out of her wits, wanted something to happen. She could care less if floating carridge, as she called it, got attacked. Anything was better than watching to two dumb Digimon make faces.  
  
Goblomon glared at Demidevimon who was jumping around acting like a chicken. Goblomon held up his hand and a club appeared in it. "Cluck, cluck, CLUCK!" Demidevimon shrieked. As he hopped closer, Goblomon raised the club and crashed it down onto the bats head. Demidevimon screamed. Audacia burst out laughing for the first time that day.  
  
The emperor also chuckled. He had been bored watching Demidevimon and Goblomon hopelessly try to entertain his daughter. He swung his right leg over his left one and continued to watch as Demidevimon attacked Goblomon for attacking him. Audacia howled with laughter as the two got into a cat fight.  
  
Something made him look back out at the Pacific Ocean. Something wasn't quite right . . .   
  
Suddenly, the whole sky clouded over. "What the hell-?" Ken asked. It suddenly became very cold. "Huh?" Audacia asked. A strange Digimon appeared infront of the boat.  
  
It looked like one of those phantoms. Except it wasn't a Phantomon. This one was all black. Well, it was like a black cape and hood floating in mid-air. Two rotten hands held an axe.  
  
Ken jumped up. Audacia moved behind him. The two Bakamon got into their fighting positions. The Seadramon who were pulling the boat stopped. "Well, well," the Digimon said in a raspy voice. "Who in hell are you?!" Ken demanded. "I am Deathmon," it replied, "I will not waste chance with small talk and get right to the point, emperor. You enslaved many Digimon in the past." "Tell me something I don't know," Ken grumbled.  
  
"You know how that old saying goes? For every action, there's a reaction. You action was enslaving all those Digimon. Do you know what the reaction was?" "Me becaoming emperor," Ken said. That was more of a statement than a question. "No!" Deathmon bellowed, "the reaction is that you have to pay for it!" "Excuse me?" Ken asked.  
  
"For all the blood your slaves lost when being punished or were fighting must be-" Deathmon began. "Yeah, yeah, I get what you're trying to say," Ken snapped. He turned to Demiveemon and Goblomon. "Attack him!" he ordered. "Wait!" Deathmon shouted, "I have not come here to fight you. You are not the one who might bleed to death if you lose this war, emperor. It's someone else."  
  
"Like who?" Ken asked. "Figure it out. I'll give you a small hint," Deathmon replied. With that, he disappeared.  
  
"Huh?" Ken asked. 'Damn, I thought I enslaved all the Digimon there were. What now?' he thought, 'and what's the hint? He just disappeared!' The emperor snapped out of his thoughts just in time to hear his daughter scream in pain.  
  
************************************************************  
A.N. I know. I know. Totally dumb. I know it's confusing, but this is just a sneak preview. I deleted a lot of things so that I wouldn't give too much away. Er, I think I did, though . . . Well, keep your eye out of The Darkness Continues!  
  
- Rose Silverstein  
  
P.S. If I don't get any reviews telling me to make TDC, I won't write it! 


End file.
